Mending Scars
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Love conquers all in the end and sacrifices will be made… he didn't think he'd be repeating history to mend scars that should never been made in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 11. Are You In…?**

**Title: **Mending Scars

**Written for: **4CullensandaBlack

**Written By: **TheDarkestFallingStar

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **Love conquers all in the end and sacrifices will be made… he didn't think he'd be repeating history to mend scars that should never been made in the first place.

**Summary: **It seemed history was repeating itself…

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**DxM**

Harry didn't know how he ended up in this situation, no, that was a lie. He knew ever since Ginny told him that she wanted to focus on her career as a Seeker with the Hollyhock Harpies and didn't wish to settle down while he was down on his knee with a ring in hand he had been requesting every available shift at work to keep his mind off of it and Kingsley was obliged to agree.

But it meant that Harry had to work alone as his partners couldn't keep up or didn't wish to be tied to someone as they have sometimes described as 'Suicidal Workaholic Maniac' and thus no other Auror would work with him.

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he dragged himself up to his office and groaned as he saw all the files that needed to be signed or completed in his IN tray and muttered a curse as he saw the Summons on his desk from Kingsley. Now, he knew it could be for two things, either for a lecture on the latest disaster that was a domestic dispute that ended up turning a muggle neighbourhood lime green or another case.

"Blimey, you look like shit mate." Ron's voice called from behind him earning another groan. "Rough night?"

His best friend since his first day to Hogwarts stood three doors down at his own office with a look of deep concern and Harry couldn't help but silently agree. He knew he looked like crap, after all, he hadn't got home till well after midnight last night and tossed and turned in his bed till three hours before he had to get up for work.

"Understatement couldn't sleep." He replied with a wince as he saw the dark flicker across Ron's face. "I'm fine, but I'm being summoned by Kingsley."

Ron's face went from a glace to one of concern. "New partner or another reprimand?"

Shrugging Harry locked his office once more and made his way back to the elevators. "Not sure but I will let you know when I find out."

When Harry reached the Head Auror Office he was surprised to see that Kingsley's secretary was mysteriously absent. It caused him to pause a brief moment before he knocked briskly on the door and waited.

The door swung open without sound permitting him access to the office. "You wished to see me…"

Harry trailed off as his eyes landed on a very familiar shade of blonde hair and piercing grey eyes that he had not seen since the trials that were after the war. Yes, he knew that Draco Malfoy had joined the Ministry after a year of solitude with flying colours as Harry had heard nothing but complaints but so far neither both of them had come across paths. He didn't know whether that was by design or not but neither had been assigned the same case.

"Malfoy."

Draco stared back at him with an emotionless mask. "Potter."

"Shut the door behind you Auror Potter and take a seat," Kingsley ordered as he continued to sign the papers on his desk.

Frowning at the brisk tone Harry did just that, taking a seat across from the man, once boy, who had caused much mayhem and was a big part of Voldemort's plans and the very same man who had been part of his mentor's death.

Kingsley stared at them both from across his desk, his dark eyes grim. "As of this morning, it has come to my attention that someone had successfully broken into the Time Room and stolen a part of an old Time Turner that was broken decades ago."

Harry and Draco both jolted in their seats at the news for many reasons some of them different and some of them the same. A time turner was a dangerous object and from what little Harry knew of them and the disasters it could lead to were unspeakable, now someone had a piece and yes it was just a piece but from that one could be made.

"I am pleased to see you understand the severity of this, gentlemen," Kingsley stated before handing them both a Top Secret folder. "Effective immediately you are both now partners and are assigned this case."

"…what?" Harry spluttered while Draco just sat silently next to him and the only indication that Harry saw of his surprise was the slight widening of his eyes.

This was not what Harry had expected when he woke up this morning; in fact, this was not what he had suspected to happen ever. It was notoriously known that neither Malfoy nor he got along and it had been that way since the first day they met, and though there were some points in his life that Draco made Harry doubt his views on the Slytherin but they were very few and far in between.

"If it were under any circumstances Potter I wouldn't be doing this at all but no other Auror will work with you Potter and the history you have with a Time-Turner will no doubt come in handy. Auror Malfoy here has been called because of what has been stolen and what his role in it will be beyond you both finding this person." Kinsley stated seriously as he leant forward and clasped his hands. "What I tell you stays in this room understand?"

He stared both men down and opened the file before him, pointing to the only known picture of the device and the woman who built it. She was dressed in the traditional wizarding robes of the time and her hair pulled back in a very elaborate hairstyle with the Time Turner around her neck.

"This is Odessa Raywood, she was the creator of the first and only True Time Turner and an Unspeakable. It is unknown as to how or why it was created but it came at a great cost. It was used once; Odessa had wished to save her long deceased husband from an accident in Muggle society and created the Time Turner that allowed one to be in the past for any amount of time they desired…"

Dread pooled in the pit of Harry's stomach. "What… what happened?"

Kingsley sighed and turned the page to reveal a woman who was between restrained, hair a mess and blood dripping from her mouth as she spat and kicked at those holding her, a complete opposite of the previous picture. Draco flinched back at the sight; it was too close to the image of his Aunt.

"When she returned it was to find that her Husband was one of the key players in the War and had done unspeakable things and one of them was her death, he received the Kiss. The Ministry decided that the Time Turner was too powerful as a whole and it was broken down to three parts as there were too many wards and charms on it to destroy it completely." Kingsley explained while turning the page once more, his eyes on Draco as he revealed the pictures of the three pieces.

Draco inhaled sharply as he saw the familiar looking piece in the picture. He had seen that many times as it was one of the pieces that sat in what once was his father's office under a glass case and then again within possession of Voldemort. He didn't know what it was at the time but all he knew was that it was very valuable and it had pleased the Dark Lord enough that Draco was spared the punishment from failing to kill Dumbledore himself.

"The setting plate is in my families manor." He admitted.

"We think that Voldemort had another piece as well," Kingsley admitted. "We are unsure of who had broken and stole the last piece but we suspect that they will try and steal your piece as well."

"Then should we not gather it and bring it back to the Ministry?" Harry asked while side eyeing Malfoy.

"Yes and then no, we need to capture who did this and find out _why. _As you know the Department is short on Auror's still till we can get new trainees or borrow some from our counterparts and because of that we are still hunting down for those loyal to Voldemort…" Kingsley trailed off as Draco abruptly stood.

"You don't just want Potter and I to be partners because of short staff but because you think it was me who aided the thief in stealing the Time Piece." Draco gritted out and though Harry knew Draco wished to be screaming he personally knew that a Malfoy never yelled, their best weapon was their words and how they delivered it.

In a blink, Draco was at the door, his stormy eyes on Harry. "I will gather my things and will be in you-our office."

The door slammed with enough force that it shook the glass; Harry turned his gaze back to Kingsley silently. "Is that true sir? Do you suspect he was a part of this?"

The elder man shook his head. "I did Draco Malfoy's inspection myself when he joined. Auror Malfoy willingly took Veritaserum to do so and he passed with flying colours. It is other Auror's who believe such things, I know you and Malfoy don't get along Potter but I need you to be Malfoy's defence and keep an eye out. We may still have spies in the Department."

Harry nodded and stood, there were many things that needed to be done now and if what Kingsley said was true then there's all the more reason to get to his office. He was very much aware that the other Auror's were keeping him and Malfoy apart and now said person is his partner…

"And Harry?" Kingsley's voice called from behind him. "Be careful."

With that Harry shut the door behind him with a tug, leaving Kingsley to his office in silence.

"It was the only way," The soft feminine voice drew Kinsley's eye to the secret door left of his filing cabinet.

"Let's hope so the fate of many lives depends on it."

**DxM**

**Author Note: I'm just stating this now that this will be very OOC, HP is not one of the main fandom's I write for so be patient. The chapters will vary in length and I will also be crossposting this on my other account but as a one shot too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Draco sighed as he began to gather everything within his office to the box that sat ominously on his desk. He shouldn't be the one on this case and Kingsley should have assigned another partner to Potter for Draco knew that the others kept them away from each other and Draco couldn't help but agree that was a good idea just not for the reason everyone believes.

It was true that Draco and Potter had a very tough rivalry in school being on opposite sides and everything but becoming a Death Eater was not one of the things he or his mother wished to do but Mother followed Father in everything and Draco joined unwillingly. Not only was he subjected to the Unforgivables by his own Aunt but tormented so by Greyback as he healed from the Sectumsempra spell Potter had used on him.

He had failed, failed with the necklace and failed to defend himself against _Potter _of all people. If it wasn't for his Godfather Draco knew he'd be permanently beyond saving. His hand flung to the spot where the Mark rested, gripping the spot as he recalled the pain of receiving it and the pain that followed for showing weakness.

And since then Draco had done all he could to break away from that, to get out and try to help his mother. Not 'recognizing' Potter when he and his ragtag of a group was dragged into his family home, throwing him his wand… so many things but still Draco was seen as someone associated to the Dark Lord and all he stood for.

When the very last of his stuff was pack neatly into the box Draco hoisted it to his hip and left the office that has been his alone since he had joined. The door closed with a soft snick but it seemed to echo loudly in Draco's ears. Those that entered the hall smirked at him and whispered to their partners or made snide remarks that Draco chose to ignore, the fools, if they thought he was fired then they had another thing coming to them.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing Malfoy?" It was the familiar voice of Weasley that caught Draco's attention the moment he placed his hand upon Potter's and his now new office door.

With a sigh, Draco turned to face Weasley. "Nothing that concerns you, Weasel."

Ron felt the anger swell within him as he puffed up at the insult. "It bloody well does when it concerns my best mate, I'm not going to allow you to enter his office and cause all sorts of ca..."

"Enough Ron, he's my new partner," Harry stated firmly as he rounded the corner and saw Ron grip his wand tightly in hand.

"What?" Ron spluttered in shock as he whirled around to face his best friend. "Shacklebolt wouldn't do that! Not with everything that _Malfoy _had done and being a Death Eater Scum."

The last insult was spat back towards Draco and Harry saw how the stoic man's face cracked ever so slightly before hardening once more. It sent a fissure of ire down Harry's spine as he stared unimpressed at his friend, yes, there were indeed issues over what happened when they were younger but Harry knew all the trials that Draco went through to become an Auror.

"We are no longer at Hogwarts or at war, Malfoy has proven his worth to be an Auror or are you questioning Head Auror Shaklebolt's loyalty to the Light?" Harry asked blandly, watching his friends face pale three shades. "The past is behind us Ron, you of all people know how I feel about it so I suggest you please make this easier for me by just keeping it civil at work with Malfoy."

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before snapping it shut with a loud click and a nod. "Very well mate, you still comin' to dinner tonight with 'Mione?"

"Of course like I couldn't, 'Mione would just drag me by the ear to the Floo if I missed dinner any more this week," Harry stated before unlocking his office door and holding it open for Malfoy to enter, urging him in with a quick flick of his hand behind his back.

Draco entered quickly while Potter distracted Weasley and stopped dead in his tracks as he took sight of what was before him. He expected a mess and though the room was not up to his standard it was still cleaner than he thought but the Muggle objects he did not expect but should have.

A muggle jacket hung by the door with shoes resting haphazardly underneath, an odd assortment of quills rested on the table and there were other items Draco couldn't understand hanging on the walls in frames, pictures that didn't move. Papers and folders were lying haphazardly over the desk and piled on top of the filing cabinets

The only downside was that Potter's belongings took up the majority of the office.

"I'll move things around sorry, I've not had a stable partner for more than a month now and I kind of took the office over," Harry explained as he stepped into his office to see Draco's face.

"There are forms and files from everything between Clean Up to Murders," Draco stated as he moved closer to what would be his desk and flicked through these files. "Some of them were situated on the same day."

A blush travelled up Harry's cheeks as he quickly flicked his wand and had his files sort and stack themselves in his own set of cabinets that he had yet to put away, placing the ones that were finished in his OUT box and making sure he had signed them all before doing so. He eyed the office with scrutiny and made sure that the majority of his stuff was on his own side and that the couch he had placed in here for late nights was clean as it could be.

He felt his eyes widen as he saw the familiar silver chain that held the Resurrection Stone ring and quickly placed it in his pocket. "Uh yeah, Ginny and I kind of broke up and I just didn't want to sit at home and deal with it. So I've been requesting everything that Kingsley could give me."

Draco turned to him with raised brows and perhaps to Harry's surprise a hint of admiration before it was wiped away once more and replaced by Malfoy's infamous bland expression. "Very well, do you mind if I move things around then?"

A polite Draco was not a Draco Harry knew how to deal with so mutely he nodded as he sat down on his side of the room and began to finish off what little paperwork he had piled up on it before Shacklebolt called for him. From the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Draco pulled out his wand and with an elegant flick began to organize his half of the office.

Draco moved elegantly, his wand movement's non-verbal and sometimes Harry could have sworn his wand didn't move for several of them. Soon enough Harry had given up all pretences of completing his paperwork to watched Draco move something within him warming at the sight Draco created as he sorted everything with a soft little twinkle in his eyes once he was done and looked at everything within satisfaction.

Oh… _oh no…_

**_DxH_**

**Author Note: Yep... *scrubs face tiredly***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him the moment the door was opened, her arms squeezing him quickly before tugging them into the small apartment. "Come in, come in, Ron went out to pick up dinner. I hope curry is okay."

"Curry is fine Mione." Harry chuckled as he took off his jacket and hung it by the door.

Ron and Hermione lived in a community that wasn't all strictly wizards so there were Muggles around them as well as they both preferred considering Hermione came from Muggle parents. Their house was a mix of both of them, quidditch gear hung on what available spaces there were on the wall between all the bookcases filled with books upon books, knickknacks and photographs of them all.

"I take it Ron already told you about Malfoy?" Harry asked after a moment of watching Hermione straightening up the already clean apartment with a raised brow.

Hermione stilled and blushed a little as she stood up and faced him her hand rubbing at her wrist. "Yes, are you okay? I know you and Malfoy had a lot of issues in school, all of us did."

"I'm honestly fine by it Mione, plus from what I gather it's not permanent," Harry replied instantly, his hands reaching out to still her own. He and Ron both had learnt to just stop her from rubbing the '_mudblood' _scars and not mention she's doing it. "Once the case is solved I am sure that we will be going our separate ways once more."

The worried stare turned into a frown as that caught Hermione's attention. "It must be important if Kingsley partnered you both together."

Now Harry knew that case was Top Secret so to speak but above else, he knew he could trust Hermione, especially since it was she who had first introduced him to time turners and everything that could possibly be about them. He quickly placed a silencing charm on the apartment to be sure and took a deep breath. "Someone broke into the Time Room."

"_WHAT!?" _Hermione screeched and Harry was glad that he placed a silencing spell. "What did they take? I thought most Turners were destroyed."

"They took a piece of Odessa Raywood's True Time Turner piece," Harry replied and quickly moved Hermione to a chair as she swayed on her feet. Draco's family has a piece or two so we've been informed because of Voldemort's desire for them. So Draco and I are partnered to find out who exactly did it and so on so forth."

If anything that made Hermione pale even more as horror settled on her face. "Oh god Harry, if that piece is put together again there are so many things that could be changed. If it was a Death Eater who managed to break in and steal the piece Harry then… then…"

There was no need for Hermione to finish the sentence because Harry knew if the Time Turner was ever completely fixed and _used _then someone could go back to when Voldemort _first _tried to kill him and make sure that he succeeded. There were no limits to this Turner as far as they knew and Harry didn't want to know what disasters could be caused by it. Even more deaths.

"I'm home and I have dinner!" Ron called out as he opened the door halting the conversation for now.

**X**

"Do you know how so utterly fucking sexy you are when you are so focused Potter?" Draco whispered huskily in Harry's ear as he stared at the board they put up for the evidence.

"N-No," he moans while Draco palms his already hardened cock and earning a groan from Draco in return. _Merlin, he was hard already without any form of foreplay… _

"I have been fantasizing about you since school," Draco whispered while he flipped Harry around and pushed him up against the board. His wand hand flicking out and locking the door as a silencing spell falls over their office. "I have wanted you since the very first time I saw you… and the more the years passed and ugnh but now? Now? There are so many things I picture doing to you… the things you do to me."

Harry gasped as Draco moaned and grinds into him, proving just what Harry does to the blonde man exactly. His breath came out in pants as he clutched at the blonde's waist. "And what… what is it you imagine doing?"

"How about I show you?" He smirks while lowering himself to his knees. "I'm going to suck you and then I want you to fuck me against the wall. Make me scream your name."

The knocking on his door had Harry jolting awake from his very confusing and arousing dream in panic, no one visited him much as he had sporadic hours at work and Hermione always made sure to get Ron to update him on plans anyway, so someone knocking at his door at 6:30 in the morning was unusual.

He flung the door open with bleary eyes and wand gripped tightly in hand only to blink in surprise as Draco stood on his doorstep. He was dressed in black slacks and a deep green woollen jumper with a long black jacket while he held an umbrella over his head to keep the rain at bay but what caught Harry's attention the most was the red that covered Draco's cheeks and the dark hunger that rested in his grey eyes.

It was then that Harry realised he was only in his boxers and he was _dreaming _of doing things to the very man that now stood before him. "Oh uhm, sorry, come in and let me get changed."

He didn't wait for Draco's reply before practically vaulting to his room and hurriedly began to get dressed. His erection was now thankfully gone and by the time he was able to calm his heart and make the full body blush he had going on was he able to return to his living room to see Draco calmly at his fireplace and looking at all the images of those he had loved and lost, a lost look on his face.

"Draco?" Harry stammered out causing the blonde to whirl around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"Draco trailed off with an uncommon nervousness.

Shaking his head Harry gestured for him to follow him into the kitchen before preparing to make tea. "It's okay, uhm; I didn't know you knew where I lived?"

"I had a look at your records but I thought that considering what I have you wouldn't mind," Draco explained while placing his briefcase on the table and opening it with a click. "I went to my family estate after work yesterday and someone had indeed tried to breach the wards my mother placed on them but was unable to get in… I thought it prudent to retrieve this."

In his hand dangling from a silver chain was the two missing pieces of the Time Turner, fully completed but the small component the person stole from the Time Vault.

**DxH**

**Author Note: Yeah I had a hard time writing for this fic and for those of you know me and how my romaces turn out yeah.. it's the same... don't expect full lovey dovey lol but here is some smut to appease you all.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He could never explain nor understand how things could go wrong so quickly. The attack they expected, have expected since Head Auror Shacklebolt partnered them together and handed them this case. What they did not expect was the child, no older than thirteen. The girl was skilled, more than expected for someone her age and neither Draco nor Harry himself would harm the girl or use any form of offensive spells that weren't disarming.

But it seemed the girl expected that and used it to her advantage with glee, thus Harry found himself wandless, unable to apparate and his hands covered in blood as Draco lay bleeding at his feet while the house around them collapsed and trapped them within. He didn't know where Draco's wand ended up when he was struck and Harry wasn't comfortable enough to leave him to look.

"The Ministry knows where we are, Ron will know something is wrong when I don't turn up for dinner and come looking," Harry stressed more like lied as he shifted his hands to press down harder. "You just need to stay awake till then."

Draco groaned as Potter pressed down on the gaping wound on his chest. Why was it always his chest that got wounded? All the time it was his chest, even if it was the biggest part of him. "Story of my life."

"You shouldn't have taken that hit for me," Harry whispered after a brief moment of silence.

A laugh escaped Draco's lips, splattering blood across his pale face. "And be accused of killing the Great Harry Potter? Believe me, this is easier and quicker."

Harry grimaced at the words, his hand wiping away the small droplets as fear clutched at his heart. He knew very well what the others said and thought about Draco, he's also known that it's doubled since they became partners and though he's tried to change their opinions it's failed time and time again. Now if they could see him, could see the pain in Draco's eyes, could see what he saw when Draco took the hit for him... they would have to, _have _to change their minds.

Swallowing harshly Harry lifted his hands and grimaced. "The blood isn't stopping; I'm going to have to remove your robes to see the damage."

There was too much blood, his robe that he was using squelched as he dropped it to the floor and swallowed hard as his hope for the blonde's survival plummeted. Draco groaned and feebly fought the hands that tried to strip him. He didn't want Potter to see his scars, didn't have the energy to explain them but it was of no use, not when Potter was so determined.

"Merlin..." Harry breathed out horrified. Draco's torso beside the gaping wound was a miss-match of scars. But only two sets stood out to Harry the most, the three oldest looking ones that crisscrossed the torso and the mottled flesh of a burn where he knew a Dark Mark should have been.

Shaking his head Harry bundled up Draco's ripped robe and pressed down on the wound and held back the tears that threatened to spill and close up his throat. Draco and he had their issues, but they were able to get past many of them over the last week or so and Harry had become quite attached to the blonde man. He tried once again to do some wandless healing spells but nothing ever happened and it burned him to the core as he watched Draco grow paler in the limited light.

Draco gasped as he desperately clutched at Harry's wrist that pushed down on his chest, his eyes wide as he shakily tapped his temple in hopes he knew what he meant. If this was to be his last then he had to explain, explain everything just so _someone _besides he and his mother knew the truth. It took several moments for Harry to understand and when he did he was able to use Legilimens to see what Draco wanted.

_I never wanted to be a Death Eater, after my failed attempt and you wounding me in sixth year, I was punished severely._

Horror settled on Harry's face as memory after memory of torture and torment struck at him. Every little thing Draco endured and all because he had struck him down easily. He saw the threats that Draco had endured and the torture Voldemort and Bellatrix and then guilt from his father that if he didn't comply they would hurt his mother too. He saw all the thoughts and guilt swirl around about Katie Bell and having to fix the damn cupboard, how broken he was feeling inside about all of it.

_As soon… as soon as the trials were over I tried to remove the mark… _

Harry watched in silent horror as he watched Draco use spell after spell, potion after potion to remove the mark. Watched as he tried to skin himself with a very sharp knife but the mark returned after each time and only when Draco managed to create another form of fiendfyre that took his mother and their house elves to extinguish and heal him but the mark was forever gone from his arm now.

"Draco…" Harry choked out as the images grew darker around the edges and Harry could sense and practically taste the pain in the others mind.

_I never hated you, Harry, it was very much the opposite… I truly wanted to be your friend… but my actions were always watched… I had to uphold my families' image… then I just… I sunk… 'm sorry…_

"Draco?" Harry whispered hoarse as the voice cut off and his eyes snapped open to see Draco staring blankly up at the rubble, his body slack and chest unmoving. "No, no, no, no…"

Harry lifted a shaky hand of the still chest and pressed it to the hollow of Draco's throat and waited, several moments went by and no flutter of a pulse was felt under his fingertips, there was nothing, not even a whisper of a beat.

A cry left Harry's lips as realisation crashed down around him, Draco was gone. He didn't care for the blood as he pulled Draco's limp form to his chest and let the tears fall. He continued to scream as he clutched at him tightly, ignoring how the blood seemed to seep through his own shirt and burn against his own chilled flesh.

He felt the rubble around him shake and something within him crack as he apparated, breaking whatever spell was used to keep them within with a painful scream. The world swirled and still, Harry didn't let Draco go as he tried to focus on where he needed to go, tried not to get Splinched.

They spun and swirled and only when Harry impacted with something was Draco ripped from him and the world faded to black around him.

**DxH**

**Author Note: *tiredly builds barricade* DO NOT KILL ME**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Harry shot up with a gasp, his hand flying to his chest as he swallowed back the scream that threatened to spill out. His eyes wildly flew around him for the person he was desperately gripping on to but found no sign of Draco, found no sign of the blood that he knew covered him and his hands and there was no pain at all.

It took a moment for Harry to take in where he was, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as the familiar glowing hall of Kings Cross station came into view.

"I did not expect to see you so soon Harry." The familiar voice had Harry jumping to his feet unsteadily and spinning around to face the man he had not seen for many years.

"Professor?" He asked confused, he looked just like he did the last time he was in this place. The silver robes hung loftily and in immaculate state and slippers, his eyes twinkling as he stood there with folded hands but something felt unsettling about this all. "You're not the professor are you?"

The mimic before him smiled, "No, no Harry I am not. Nor was I when we met before."

"Who are you then?" Harry asked warily, there was no use in running for he knew not how he got here or how he left the first time and something about this mimic in front of him told Harry that he was dangerous, could be dangerous and it chilled something in him to notice it.

"I am… somewhat of a friend." The Mimic replied calmly and still with a smile. "Walk with me, Harry."

The hesitation was clear on Harry's face as he jolted, he wanted to but at the same time, there was something he was slowly forgetting but knew he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't be here but… but something… something had brought him here and the last time he was here was when he went to face Voldemort. "Where's Draco?"

The Mimic's face fell ever so slowly. "Draco is safe; he cannot come here but you? I make exceptions for you Master Potter."

Swallowing harshly Harry nodded and began to walk side by side the Mimic once more, much like he did long ago but this time it was in silence. He waited patiently for what was to come, what advice this being could give him.

"What if I could offer you a chance to mend past scars?" The mimic of the professor stated as he took a seat on one of the benches, offering for Harry to join him. "To fix all the pain Draco Malfoy and few of your closest friends suffered in the war."

"I would ask you what the catch was so to speak," Harry replied bluntly but his heart hammered hopefully in his chest.

"It would require compensation of course but one that could easily be obtained from you, you carry one of them now." The Mimic explained and with a flick of his hand the Mimic had the golden snitch in his hand with the stone of resurrection floating above it.

Realisation dawned on Harry the moment he caught the look, caught the glimmer of the stone the second it touched the Mimic's hand. "You're Death."

Death grinned wide and it was an unsettling look on Dumbledore's face for it was the wrong kind of smile, one that didn't seem to fit on his old mentors face at all. "That I am Harry, that I am. You are one of the ones I have watched over the years, one of the descendants of the three brothers I liked the most for he accepted me in the end just like you did."

"How, how can I fix it? I thought things were set in stone." Harry asked after a beat.

"Come with me." Death gestured once more and in a blink, Harry was standing in the familiar corridor of Hogwarts that was just image after image but the portraits on the wall were not the ones he remembers but of those who had died during the war staring blankly back at him and at the end a brilliant bright light.

"Some things are but many of those who died were not destined to for a long time yet but war does horrible things and you've grown on me. I can do this one thing– _You_ can fix one wrong, a wrong that was never meant to happen but in doing so you'll have to hurt the one you care for the most even if at the time you didn't know it and the one who loved you above all others. They must be hidden, you must change their unchosen fate and in doing this will set everything on the right path once more." Death explained seriously and the image of Dumbledore seemed to fade away until what resembled a Dementor stood in his place.

Swallowing harshly Harry stood. "I can accept that but what do you require in return."

"I require those that were asked of me in the first place, the Three. You have given me the stone and in the time I return you will have my cloak. The wand will come in time but that is all I ask and when your time comes I expect you to follow in the footsteps of your ancestor and do again what you have done before. Accept me freely without a fight." Death replied and waited as the boy thought over everything.

There were so many things Harry could fix, so many deaths that he could make sure never happened but… but he could ask for his parents, for Sirius… but would that be fair? Would it be fair for he to get his parents while Teddy went without, while the Weasley's mourned Fred still… All he had to do was live his life again, go through the same trials and hand over the Deathly Hallows… easy…

It truly was an easy decision. He's lived through so much already, he can survive this once more and Plans began to form in his head, ones on how to save everyone and make sure that Voldemort wouldn't get further ahead than he had before.

He looked up into the dark face of Death with determination and nodded once. "Do it."

Death smiled wide and placed his hand upon Harry's crown. "Excellent."

**DxH**

**Author Note: I honestly picture Death a mix between that of the SN one and at the same time have the personality of Lucifer Morningstar and Gabriel from SN.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

Harry inhaled sharply and blinked as the world stopped spinning once more, the noise of rushing wind dulled and the familiar sound of voices and shoes against stone came roaring back in. It was a familiar sound, one hadn't heard for quite some time and as he blinked away the flashing lights before his eyes he felt his whole body seize.

_Sectumsempra – For Enemies. _

It was the Potions book he had in Sixth Year, the very one written by the Half-Blood Prince and the one that was written by Snape himself. But beyond the fact Harry now found himself back in the Sixth Year he was staring down at the one spell that had inevitably caused so much damage.

"Harry, _Harry! That's Katie." _Hermione's voice whispered and catching his attention fully, she no longer sounded so tired and sad. "Katie Bell."

His head whipped around and his body soon propelled forward, hand grabbing the advanced potions book like he had done so long ago before he could even fully think about it. His hand reached out and grabbed her robe before she could sit and spun her around with a wince as fear flashed across her face. She looked tired and haggard but spending a few days in sickbay would do that to anyone.

"Sorry Katie, how are you?" He asked haltingly.

Katie blinked and gave him a tiny smile and turned towards her friends briefly. "Give me a moment, girls."

Harry could see now how Katie's friends hovered around her protectively, keeping a sharp eye on him and her both while trying to look like they were not listening in. There were more things he noticed now than he did the first time around and it made him think of all the other things he had missed.

"I know you're going to ask, Harry. But I don't know who cursed me. I've tried to remember. Honestly. But I just... can't..." She trailed off her eyes glassy and her skin ashen pale as she looked over his shoulder and Harry knew before he turned around to look that the person was Draco.

This was it; this was the day that Draco told him changed everything and before he knew what he was doing Harry was racing after the fleeting form. He shoved through the students without any apologies and raced as quickly as he could to the bathroom Draco had raced off to. He remembered every step clearly; every hall for Harry too had escaped the abandoned bathroom several times in his life.

The moment Draco entered the room he was filling the sink with cold water, his skin flushed as he tried to force back the bile and tears that threatened to escape. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to be a part of this but he knew what the consequences would be if he failed and it was something that he couldn't allow happen. The Mark flared painfully on his arm.

"Draco?" Harry called cautiously over the sobs he now remembered before diving out of the way as Draco spun and lashed out, the spell whizzing by his head.

So many things came into light, the spells that Draco used he originally used, the ones where Harry thought were unspeakable curses were only stun spells and this time Harry made sure to only use disarming spells as Draco's memories played havoc in the back of his mind.

"Draco stop, I don't want to hurt you!" He called out as he dodged another spell and whirled around a pillar.

The scoff was easily heard over the shattering tiles and broken pipes. "Yeah right, _Potter." _

"I know! I know everything!" Harry shouted as he felt the spell whizz past his face from under the door, wincing as more tiles flung back and sliced him across the cheek.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Draco roared as he stepped out from behind the wall he was hiding behind with fury in his eyes but now as Harry looked, truly looked past everything he thought, he could see the fear behind it all and as Draco raised his wand, an Unthinkable Curse readying on his lips.

Everything seemed to slow down before Harry's very eyes and the voice of Death filtered through.

_You can fix one wrong, a wrong that was never meant to happen but in doing so you'll have to hurt the one you care for the most even if at the time you didn't know it and the one who loved you above all others. They must be hidden, you must change their unchosen fate and in doing this will set everything on the right path once more. _

Harry saw then what Death had meant; all of Draco's actions over the years had begun to make sense. It was Draco who had helped them, who had given the diary to Ginny, who had placed the page in Hermione's hand, protected him from Bellatrix and given Harry his wand. Draco never stared at him with hate in his eyes; yes it reflected on his face, the usual Malfoy disdain but never in those storm grey eyes.

So, Harry had to do the one thing to fix everything and raised his wand. "_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _

The spell pulsed and hit Draco with enough force it sent him spiralling backwards into the water, blood pooling around him. Horror and fear struck Harry as the elder version of Draco overlayed his younger form, a reminder that his Draco from the future had died. It took all of Harry's will not to break and crumble, not to pull the still breathing Draco into his arms tightly but Harry had to wait, his hand flying up and flinging the door closed the very second Snape rushed in and in the face of the other student.

"We need to hide him, Voldemort mustn't know he's failed or too many will suffer." He stated firmly to Snape, watching as the man who had loved his mother for so long, who had done much for him in his life blink in surprise.

Snape eyed the boy before him with a critical eye, blinking when he tried to read Potter's mind only to come up against a very strong wall. Something Snape knew the boy could not easily do and wondered, there was something that told him to trust the boy before him and with a nod, Severus knelt down and ran his wand across the wounds. "Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur."

When the wounds were healed as best they could Harry nodded and rushed forward, preparing himself for the pain that was about to happen and grasped tightly onto Snape's robes and Draco's wrists before Apparating. A scream tore from his lips as he forced himself through the very thin line he remembered Dumbledore showing him years ago and let go the moment the room of Requirement came into view.

Thankfully instead of the junk that he had been expecting the place was the familiar hall they had used for Dumbledore's Army, minus all the beds and hammocks that were placed there by Neville and all those who hid in the room the year Snape became headmaster.

Though what Harry did not expect was to be found pressed against the wall harshly and held at wand point with Snape glaring at him viciously. "Who are you because you are not Harry Potter."

"I can explain."

**DxH**

**Author Note: ALIVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Frustration was clear on Harry's face as he once again had to repeat his tale once again. After the first time when he told Snape the man had left and came back with Dumbledore and the explanations started all over again with them doing every test they could think of.

"Yes I am Harry Potter, no I am not under any form of curse nor am I someone who is using poly juice so I would really like for you to stop making me drink that." He said disgustedly while gesturing to the table full of potions, specifically, the one that reverted said poly juice. "Look, currently at this point of time I know for a fact that Voldemort has tasked Draco to fix the Vanishing Cabinet and for him to kill you, Professor."

Dumbledore and Snape shared a glance as that was revealed. "Then you won't mind telling us…"

The words trailed off as Harry sat straighter in his chair, his eyes turning dark and haunted as he stared at them. They were not the eyes of a child but of those that had seen unspeakable things and it unnerved them both. "You knew that Draco would be tasked to murder you and you knew that he could not and if he were to fail that the Dark Lord would turn to Snape… You told him to agree."

"We had just had that discussion not too long ago, how do we know that you were not eavesdropping," Snape asked blandly.

Raising his chin Harry stared down Dumbledore. "You are dying either way, have been since you placed the ring containing the Resurrection Stone on. Severus begged you to hide my parents and I but you did not and because of that night so long ago when Voldemort tried to kill me and his spell rebounded back onto him a part of his soul latched onto me… I became a Horcrux and only Voldemort himself can kill it. Am I right?"

Dumbledore swallowed but gave no other sign of shock or surprise. "That is indeed correct."

"This would also go a lot quicker if you took my memories to the Pensieve," Harry replied blandly while standing and moving towards Draco who was still unconscious. "The wrongs done to Draco were a catalyst apparently. If someone helped him back then in my original timeline then many things would not have happened and so many deaths could have been avoided."

"And… that is why you brought us here." Severus asked as he moved to his godson's side and blinked at the softness in Potter's eyes.

"The conditions of me being here were that I had to hand over the Hallows to death, the wand, the stone and the cloak." He explained just as soft, tired. "I remember everything Draco had told me, all the torture he had to endure and I can take his place when the time comes for you to enact what you have been bound to do."

Snape blinked and looked at him sharply. "And what is it that you planned then?"

"There is no stopping you from killing Dumbledore am I correct?" He asked looking to both men. "It is the quickest and kindest way but Draco cannot go back to Voldemort. He has to die as well."

"You intend to kill him as well, to stop all the deaths of others?" Snape demanded furiously as he clutched at his wand tightly.

Snorting Harry turned his gaze back to the Head of Slytherin. "No. I intend to take his place as himself and Professor will retaliate, stunning me but 'killing' Draco in the process."

Realisation dawned on both men's faces and both began to think it over, conversing in low voices while Harry began to roll up Draco's sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. He knew the way to remove it thanks to his Draco's memories but Harry would have to wait for Draco to be awake and aware of everything around him.

"That may work but the deadline is running out and it will take me some time to brew up a batch of Poly Juice," Snape informed the boy as he began to gather all the things from the table, pausing when he picked up an empty vial.

Harry saw the questioning look and the empty vial in Snape's hand made the decision for him. He wasn't too sure on the process of it but he had acquired Snape's memory via a tear as he was dying… He felt his eyes slip closed as he brought up every memory he could think of and what had led to him being here, all the pain and anguish welled within him and he just wanted Severus to _see _and so when he felt the tear slip free did Harry hold the vial to his face and collected the memories that escaped before stoppering it and handing them over.

Snape took the vial silently and with a nod before leaving, casting Albus a look as he left.

Several moments of silence stretched between the two once Snape left the room and neither one knew what to say. Harry was too angry at the man who he had considered a Mentor, after all, he didn't find out till after the man was dead of how many schemes the Headmaster had that involved him including him being a Horcrux. Harry often felt like he was more of a pawn piece to the Professor instead of a person but he had accepted it all in his original timeline because there was no use being angry at a man who was dead.

"You must be very angry at me indeed Harry," Albus stated as he watched the boy before him, oh he had his doubts at first but he had seen too much in his long life and he did indeed carry the Elderwand now.

"Beyond words Professor, beyond words. There are many things I want to say to you but I see no point in them now because there are more important things that need to be done but I can tell you that I know where all of the remaining Horcrux's are and how to destroy them, I also know that there are now so many unknowns in the equation it's maddening." Harry explained as he sat back in one of the chairs in the room, running his hand through his hair.

Realistically Harry had a good night sleep but in his mind, he had been awake for two days now. He was dead tired.

"I never expected for all this to happen my boy." Albus sighed as he placed his hand upon Harry's shoulder.

A snort escaped Harry at those words. "I don't think you ever truly thought about the consequences in your schemes. I'm now someone who is in my twenties back in my teens and all that I know who are alive and were alive in my timeline are no longer and will be no longer… it's maddening and upsetting but there are so many scars that need to be healed and… I'd like to be alone for now please."

"Very well, just know that help will always be given here Harry, you are never alone," Albus stated as he made to leave.

"I know." _...but right now it feels like it... _

**DxH**

**Author Note: *groans* I don't even know anymore... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was with a scream that herald Draco's awakening, his eyes wide and pain filled as he grasped at his chest where the echo of the spell seared across his torso. He could feel someone holding him, a soothing voice whispering in his ear as they carded fingers through his hair trying to calm him but Draco could still remember breaking down in the bathroom, could still hear and see Potters face as he cast the spell that cut into him. The arms around him tightened as his scream turned into sobs.

He failed, he failed… he failed and was wounded by Potter and now the punishment will be worse than normal as he had disappointed the Dark Lord. But he was safe for now, he remembered his godfather's voice chanting over him and healing, Severus would have taken him somewhere safe and his mother would have been called.

But… it was not his mother's perfume that filled his senses as his sobs trailed off. It was too masculine and he knew that his father would never coddle him and has never coddled him since he was over the age of five.

His whole body stiffened and his eyes cracked open to see an unfamiliar room, lanterns flickering softly on the wall and he was still in the clothing he wore when he was attacked. He breathed in sharply as the muffled voice reached his ears and his heart lodged in his throat at the realisation Harry Potter was holding him.

"You're safe Draco, I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Harry continued to murmur as he clutched at Draco, his own tears pooling down his face.

Draco had flinched away from him when he woke up screaming and it sent him down into a spiral of guilt but the longer Draco screamed and the longer he sobbed it tore at Harry. God, how he could have never seen the pain Draco was in, how many masks did he have to put in place to pull off the cold-hearted bastard they all thought he was.

"I'm sorry… he won't get you… not again… I'll make sure of it."

Swallowing Draco pulled from Potter's grasp and slowly swung his legs around to hang over the bed, his hand shakily going to his rolled up sleeve and began to roll it back down to hide the Dark Mark. He kept his eyes downcast even though everything within him – more like his father's voice – telling him to be a Malfoy but Draco was _tired. _"I don't understand, by rights you should have me half way to Azkaban now."

"Draco, it may be hard to believe but I am not the Harry Potter you are accustomed to." Harry started and only when Draco found himself staring deeply into Harry's eyes did Harry do what his past Draco had done and let the barriers drop so Draco could _see _all that Harry was telling him and hoped that Draco was just as efficient in Lemmings now as he had been in the future.

"You know…" Draco trailed off as relief began to flood within him and hope bloomed.

Harry nodded in reply. "I do, I know everything that has happened so far and what would have happened if everything went to plan and I didn't change it at all."

"So what now?" Draco asked after a moment of contemplated silence, his hand reaching out to hesitantly brush against Harry's who in a blink held it in his own.

"Now you need to stay here and our plan is put into place," Harry replied as he stood and gestured to the Slytherin robes that Severus had brought in a few hours ago.

"My mother?" Draco asked with a little crack in his voice.

Harry's eyes turned sad, he remembered all that Draco had informed him and he remembered the risk she had taken when she told the Dark Lord he was dead in the forbidden forest. "Will have to believe it for now but when it's time I promise she will know even if I have to tell her myself."

"Very well," Draco submitted and looked away once more.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he took a step closer, his eyes flickering down and back up again when the blonde turned to face him. He eyed Draco who's hair seemed to shine a brilliant white with the firelight behind him haloing, everything over the last few days and all he knew now came crashing back and Harry couldn't help but finally agree that Draco was handsome and so with that thought, he cupped the blondes face and kissed him.

**X**

Draco paced wildly in the room as he had been for the last few hours since Harry had drunk the Poly Juice and disappeared out of the room with Severus. They had spent several hours talking after Harry had kissed him and kissed several more times, Draco was able to finally tell Harry in person and truthfully how he had felt and Harry had admitted that it was a new thing for him but Draco… Draco was hopeful and now the very same boy who had given him a chance of freedom was risking his life once more…

He didn't want Harry anywhere near Bellatrix or Greyback.

A scream escaped his lips as he picked up the glass that held the Poly Juice and tossed it against the wall with a loud shatter. He was useless; he should be helping but…

"Quickly, get him in, get him in!" The voice of Granger caused Draco to spin and he felt his heart lodge in his throat as she and Weasley carried Harry between them both. He was no longer wearing the Slytherin robes but in his Muggle attire and pale as a sheet.

"What happened?" Draco demanded as he rushed over to help them shocking them both.

"M'fine…" Harry murmured. "Had worse, but it worked."

Though Ron and Hermione were leery at first about Draco when Harry came and filled them in on everything they knew that Harry wasn't one to lie, couldn't lie to save his life really and he had shown them just snippets of things that he knew to prove to them and they easily accepted it… okay, not easily but they did in the end… but that statement Harry had just admitted to had them curious over how much Harry had seen and been through that being under an Unspeakable for so long could be brushed off.

"What happened?" Draco demanded again as he helped the two place him on the bed.

"Severus had to flee with the others… Bellatrix was not in a good mood after your death." Harry admitted and squeezed Draco's hand as the blonde inhaled sharply, fear and horror written all over his face. "s'Okay Draco, m'fine and it needed to be done."

"It worked?" Draco whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on the knuckles.

Harry nodded and shuddered at the sensation before eyeing his two best friends and the man who he had come to desire. "Dumbledore is dead, Draco Malfoy is dead and now the motions are set… I have two of the three things I need to repay my debt…. But when I recover, do you want to come with us to destroy Voldemort's Horcrux's and kill him once and for all before any more harm can be done?"

"I would be delighted," Draco replied giving Harry a wicked grin that was matched by the Boy Who Lived.

"And then when all is peaceful once more, we can continue discovering where this will lead us," Harry whispered to him as Hermione and Ron gather the things they need from the room. "I would very much like to know the true Draco Malfoy."

Draco's smile softened, "and you will. I promise."

**DxH**

**Author Note: That's all folks... You can use your imagination on what goes next and how things end :D  
**


End file.
